SHE'S THE MAN
by kagxinu
Summary: InuYasha likes Sango who likes Miroku who is really his twin sister Kagome who likes InuYasha but he thinks she’s Miroku who has a crazy girlfriend that follos her around all the time. confused? read teh stry to find out.
1. cut off soccor

SHE'S THE MAN

Chapter 1: cut off soccer

Based on she's the man the movie.

A couple girl were playing soccer, one team was wearing a two peace bikini while the other wore a bikini top with little shorts. The boys who were cheering them on were wearing just shorts while cheering the girls with the shorts on and acting like they were praising them, every time they scored they would cheer laugh and praise them like gods. The girls with shorts won the game anyways; they looked like they were having a lot of fun. While the other girls cheered and did a couple back flips other were messing with their boyfriends or just having a good beach day. A girl with raven long hair, she wore a bikini top with a jean short her hair was hold in a high pony tail kicked the ball up high passing it thru a live guard that was hang up high and the ball passed thru it. While a boy who had short spiky brown hair ran to the ball. He caught it and the girl ran to him trying to get the ball from him.

"Oh she shoots she scores!" he shouted running to her.

"Give it" she said while giggling and hitting him slightly. He picked her up throwing her over her shoulder while she was laughing.

"Hojo" she said still laughing. He gently threw her on the sand and got on top of her she popped up using her elbows while he kissed her.

"Wow you're better than halve the boys on the team?" he said leaning in and kissing her again.

"Really?" she asked sounding really proud.

"Yeah" he said kissing her again.

"Wow you're doing really well" he said leaning in more.

"You too" he said as she took hold on his cheek. They kissed passionately and finally broke apart.

"You're really good, when we started going out you couldn't kiss at all" she said teasing him. He thought about it for a second and turned to her confused.

"What do you mean I couldn't kiss at all?" he asked brushing some of her hair back.

"Don't worry I've thought you well" she said brushing some of his hair.

Kagome was walking with a soccer uniform on and a soccer ball on her hands while she talked with her two friends and the team following then from behind. A girl who was wearing the same uniform which was dark blue and white ran to them with a clipboard on her hands with a sports bag across her should.

"Look we're cut from the soccer team" she said showing the clip board to her.

"What?" she looked at the clipboard now believing that they really were cut from the soccer team; she walked to the boys soccer team couch.

"Hey girls" he said not even looking at her "you head the bad news" he was still watch the team while a smile crossed his face.

"Couch, they just can't do that" she said getting really angry.

"Of course they can" he said the smile getting a bit wider.

"What are you going to do?" he asked finally looking at her.

"The only thing we can do, try out for the boys team" she said twilling the ball on her hand. The boys ran over to them including her boyfriend too.

"Ha-ha, you can't handle it, girls can't play soccer on the boys team" he said laughing as if she was crazy or something.

"You are good at soccer but girls can't beat boys and aren't as fast, athlete is as simple as that" he said as he got a little serious.

"Okay then, lets ask the team captain" she said turning to him; he laughed as if she wasn't serious.

"I think the captain said it all" he said looking at the other guys.

"Hojo, you told me I was better than halve the guys on the team!" she shouted, he looked around nervously and turned to her.

"Ha, me no I didn't" he lied only to get a pissed off Kagome glaring at him.

"Hojo don't lie to me!" she shouted now really angry than she was before.

"I'm not now end of discussion!' he said crossing his hand as if he was cutting something sideway.

"Okay, then end of relationship!" she said as she started to turn around like the other girl.

"Kagome, wait, I just don't want to see you hurt" he said his voice somehow coming out very sweet.

"Aaaw you're so full of sh" the couch blew his whistle before she could finish the word; she threw the ball at him and walked away leaving him with a sad look on his face leaving the boys ooohing at him.

Kagome was walking home listing to music while a hood was on her head with a cap underneath, with a soccer ball on her hands. She didn't notice the girl who was calling after her until she threw a rock hitting her head.

"What the fuck!" she turned around only to be faced by her twin brother's girl friend, she preferred crazy girlfriend.

"Oh, is just you I thought that it was Miroku" she said while chewing on her gum in a very disgusting way.

"Tell him to call me" she said still looking at her with a disgust look on her face.

"On what 1-800 b-i-a-t-c-h?" she asked chuckling.

"Ha funny" she said before turning around and getting in her red car and driving off like crazy. She snorted and turned around walking back to her house.

When she entered the house her mom was waiting for her by the door just as she got in, her mom smile nicely at her before covering her eyes with her hands.

"What's up mom?" she asked but didn't fight her about covering her eyes.

"Look what I got you!" she said hyper like.

"Mom another one of those dresses, you know I hate those" she said whining, her mom took a big sigh before picking up the dress and walking to her. It looked like a princess dress; it had puffy pink shoulder tight on the belly and puffy at the bottom. She looked at it disgustingly.

"Why did I get a girl who likes soccer, you know you're a girl not a boy" she said as Kagome just looked at her rolling her eyes.

"Mom I'm not going to wear that and I had a rough day at school today" she said as she started going up the stairs.

"What happened, boy trouble?" she asked as she smiled at her daughter. Her mom really wanted her to be in the beauty patron but she didn't mind either that she liked soccer; she accepted her either way anyways.

"Yeah, I broke up with Hojo he was a jerk" she said as she looked at her mom from the top of the stairs.

"Oh, he never really did appreciate you anyways" she smiled at her mom and walked to her room to staff all her books and soccer bag there. She then walked to her twin brother Miroku to her room.

"Hey Roku wass up……..wow where are you headed to?" she asked a she sat on his bed.

"Well I'm off to London I got band concert it's my only change to…." He looked at his sister as she snorted.

"Let me guess, so you can be popular with the ladies and then you can just rub their butt all the time withought them hitting you?" she rolled her eyes as his face become really dreamy.

"I'm lucky I didn't turn out to be like you, anyways how're you getting pass mom and dad?" he looked at her and smirked.

"Well even thought you do call a pervert I'm pretty smart, mom thinks I'm at dads house and dad thinks I'm at moms house so it's settled ha, see ya" he let down a rope and threw some of his cloths in a bag down the two story house.

"Well see ya" he said and like that he was down.

"Mm how about it" she kept staring at the picture of her brother and her on the wall.


	2. the day

Title: she's the man

Thanks 4 reviewing

Okay I got a complain that the story was copy to copy from the movie so I'll try to change it up a bit. Well enjoy.

-

"Oh come on Sake, please pretty please" Kagome put her hands together her puppy face on and looked at the man in front of her.

"No Kagome I won't" the man turned around knowing that her face the way it was right now he couldn't resist.

"Please"

"Yeah Sake just do it already" her friends said as they all surrounded him with puppy dog faces.

"Yeah do the girl a favor" an old woman who was getting her hair done right next to them said.

"Fine, only because you're my favorite customer and friend" the man hugged her as she hugged him back.

"Okay then lets get do it" he said as he brought some wigs and everything she would need for her transformation. It was a wile until they were done.

"That fits perfect" her girlfriends said while cheering.

"Yeah finally I thought my butt was gonna fall of" she got up brushed her butt and looked closer in the mirror.

"Yeah, thanks Sake very much" she hugged him a gain and kissed his cheek.

"Well we got to get see ya later, I hope" she said as they got out of the saloon. Her wig was short hair with bangs and a little hair to the back so she would hold it in a short pony tail looking exactly like her twin brother Miroku.

"Mom I'm home!" Kagome shouted as she opened the door. She was wearing a short short with a white blouse on top, as her mom come out of the kitchen she walked up the stairs. Her mom didn't say anything she just smiled and went back to whatever she was doing.

"Mom I'm going to dad's house" she shouted trying to leave quickly but her mom ran from the kitchen.

"Why?" she asked standing there with a dress in her hands.

"Well first of all I haven't seen him in a long time and second of all well …." She didn't know what to say so she just kept quiet.

"Why, stay here Miroku is at your fathers place stay with me Kagome" she said hugging her.

Kagome sighed this was her only change if she stayed she wouldn't get her mission accomplished and if she went well it would be just great.

"Mom please I'll visit every weekend, and I'll go to the beauty patron" she smiled at her mom as she got up.

"Really?" her eyes were shining as she looked at her daughter.

"yep" she faked a smile at her as her mom just smiled at her.

"Okay you can go but don't forget to visit and the beauty patron, you're going to be the best" she lightly touched her cheeks as she just kept on smiling and started humming to her room as Kagome picked the bag she had thrown just outside her window and walked to her fathers place.

As the summer went on Kagome practiced how to act like a boy, dress like a boy and anything she could and also practicing soccer too. When the days come to the end of summer she was getting nervous almost regretting of going but her girlfriends always pushed told her she would do just fine.

Finally the day come her father wasn't as home as much always doing this playing this so she wasn't worried about him and that morning anyways he wasn't home since whenever, I bet he didn't even notice she had been staying at his place.

" Kags come on it's going to be okay" Sake the boy who was wearing a tight muscle shirt and a pant that fitted him not buggy neither tight pulled the girl from where she was sitting in the back of the car.

" but Sake" she whined but the boy kept on pulling lucky for them no one really paid attention to what they were doing or else it would have started out bad.

"No buts I said no at first but you wouldn't listen to me so get out" he said not loud to attract anyone but loud enough to get her out of the car.

"Okay, okay I'm coming" she whispered as she got out.

"Okay here now act like your suppose to don't forget what you're her for" he said as he smile at her.

"Okay thanks" she whispered as she tried to hug him but he pushed her back.

"I'm a guy and you're a guy don't forget that" he said as he chuckled at her.

"Oh right I wont see ya wish me luck" she said smiling at her trying her best to smirk.

"Right see ya" he got in the car and raced off leaving to just turn to her new school.

She cleaved her throat and straightened up her tie.

"Now this is it" she said quickly as she started walking to where her dorm was at. As she walked by every girl who passed her took a second glance at her making her very nervous what she didn't want to happening was a girl falling for her. she didn't did do anything she just ignored them as she walked to her dorm there a lot of boys goofing off throwing things doing all kinda things it was disgusting but didn't mind as much. She quickly entered her dorm finding three guys in there, she cleared her throat first as every one of them turn to look at her.

"Oh hi…." She stopped when she realized that she was in her 'girl' voice she coughed again and come out different this time "err I mean sup man" the guys looked at her like she was Crazy but suppressed a nod to her direction.

"Err I guess ya'll my roommates eh?" she put her things on what she realized was Miroku's bed. One guy had fluffy (cute) white doggy ears on top of his head with long white hair all the way down to his wait. Another one had long brown hair that was held in a pony tail on top of his head. The other one had short raven kinda hair that was spiky; the one with ears had his shirt off with a baggy sweat pant on. He turned to look at her he moved closer to her.

"You're wired what's your name" he taped her forehead making her move back a little.

"K……I mean Miroku what's your name" she tried to keep her voice as a boy as she could but the guy was like face to face with her.

" Miroku oh I know you, sup man you should have said that you look different, man what happened to you, you look like you have a girls body now" he said looking at her as he moved back his hands crossed on his chest looking at her.

'Shit, he better not find out' she thought as she gulped. She started unpacking trying not to look at him.

"Well nothing really just the same old me Miroku" she said trying to get it in her head that she was her pervert brother. The other guys' laughed as she looked at her with weird looks.

"How many girls you've groped this morning you don't have a slap on you" the other guys agreed as they got off their sits and walked to him.

"Well I dropped the hobbit and I'm a whole new person" the others laughed and thought she was joking.

"You're gonna get so many slaps you're gonna faint since all de girls lookin' fine and er'thing" the boy with a pony tail said as he moving next to the other one.

"Well drop that about me what about you, what's your names?" she asked unknowing to her, she was getting out some pads and tampons. They looked at her really wired and backed off.

"Man, what the fuck are you doing with those" they pointed at her hands.

She looked at her hands and went red completely.

"Um…….my sister packed for me she must've put this in her by accident" she looked at them from the corner of her eyes to see if they believe her.

"You have a sister, I didn't know, well is she hot or not" the other one who was still sitting got and walked to them.

"All you guys ever think about is girls, girls, girls,especially you Koga" the other boy said. The boy who answered to his name looked back at him.

"Then what is there to think about if not girls and…. "He was hit on the head by the fluffy eared boy.

" InuYasha what was that for you jerk" InuYasha just closed his eyes and went back to his bed throwing himself on it and leaning on his head on his hands and looking up.

"All you think about is sex and you call Miroku here a pervert, you're both the same" Kagome went red when he said that. 'A pervert and he tell I'm the only one who calls him that' she thought as he phone rang everyone looking at her as 'we belong together' started playing.

"We belong together, wow man you really have changed" Koga laughed as the other just chuckled.

"Hmp don't gotta be so mean" she said in her normal voice silently.

"Neways we got go, practice tomorrow, see ya later Yasha and Miroku" the other boy with spike hair said.

"Yeah later Fuji" InuYasha said as he turned around sighing. When they left Kagome was done parking she turned to look at her roommate.

"What's wrong with you?" she sat on the edge of her bed and looked at him.

"Nothing really just thinking" he said not bothering to look at her.

"Right, so when we having practice, soccer practice I mean" she said as he turned to look at her as if 'u play soccer' but didn't say anything.

"Tomorrow in the morning" he turned to look in the ceiling again.

"Aight, anyways I gotta go see ya later" she said as she got out of the room and ran to the bathroom to return the call that just rang. It was Sake and her girlfriends they talked boys looking in the bathroom she was in all the same question going threw their mind 'is a guy in there or girl?'.

* * *

well what'd yuo think! 


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome was exhausted from practice she had made the tam but she was in second string, that was the best place but she was glad the she made it.

"Shower!" the couch shouted as al the boys ran to the showers. She followed them withought thinking, to get this tired her head was spinning, she was just lucky she hadn't passed out yet. she was the last one to enter the shower as some boys were taking their cloths off to shower and other were naked around putting their cloths on.

"Ahh!" she shouted as she hide her face. All the boys looked at her.

" did someone here a girl scream?" one of the boys said, they all looked around noticing a very uncomfortable Kagome walking to her locker trying her best not to look at her teammates.

"You wish" some of the boys said after giving her a strange look.

"Yep I sure do" the boy started drooling.

"That's really nasty Suma, really nasty" Kouga said as he walked to Kagome, he was in a towel making her blush.

"What up man, why you red, this is all boys, are you blushing cuz you're gay or something?" he was curios ever since he saw 'him' he always acted like a girl for heaven sake the boy had curves of a girls.

" um…….no I'm not guys I'm perfectly straight, it's just that I never been in a room with this many naked man, thats totally disgusting, I mean yeah I had to go shower in my old school and shit but this, is regularly disgusting" she said as sat down after messing with a couple things in the locker.

"Aren't you taking a shower?" he asked leaning back crossing his legs and the towel slightly moving down a bit.

"Nah, not now I have to um yeah the principal said I had to go see him…..so I'll be headed there" she said getting up.

"sure" he said unsurely" well se ya around" and like that he got up the towel falling showing well his person you know. She went red and eyes popping out.

"I know I lot of girl likes it big" he chuckled and walked away. She was red as he walked out of the shower and started walking around her hands stuffed in her pocked and head hanging low. She let the little pony tail behind her free and shook her head. Even thought she was still dirty and everything she felt way better out here and the cool air hitting her face for the heat on her cheeks to cal down. Suddenly she pumped into something soft.

"My bad" she said looking down at the fallen books, she knelt down and picked them up.

"Here you go" she handed the books and smiled at the girl. She had long brown hair that was left free with a very pretty face and a tight lime green blouse and a washed out green/blue pant.

"No problem I wasn't looking where I was going" Kagome studied her.

"Wow you're so pretty" she said. Not noticing the look on the girls face she shook her head.

"No I wasn't, I was tired from the gym and wanted to take a little walk before class, my bad' she smiled at her toothy.

Sango's view.

Sango walked from the office she was late do to her brother's fever, he had had that fever for a week now and she was getting worried. She hurriedly walked to the office and grabbed a tardy slip walking to her class; she wasn't much paying attention to where she was going, until she pumped into something kinda hard but soft. Getting ready to yell and whoever was either trying to hit on her again or just being irritated. She opened her mouth to say something the boy who was kneeling down picking up her books apologized. He stood up and handed her books with a smile. Not a grin, not a smirk, or not I'm gonna get you in bed any time soon smirk like most of the boys did but a friendly smile. She was a little shocked she had never seen this boy around and he was the very first boy to ever be nice to her and treat her as a friend.

Feeling kinda bad that she thought of him like that she took the blame.

"No I wasn't looking where I was going" she smiled at him as he studied her making her kinda blush.

"Wow you're pretty" he said that blush grew a bit more, and then he shook his head.

"No I wasn't, I was tired from the gym and thought I'm take a little walk before class, my bad" she said and smiled at her toothy.

"I haven't seen you around here where did you come from, I mean shook?" she said not to sound rude as they started walking and talking.

"I don't I guess I've been around" she said not so sure about it.

"I guess, anyways you play some kinda sport?" she turned to look at him. He had a soft girl kinda face with his raven hair streaming down his face, making him look just so 'cute' she chirped inside.

"Yeah I play soccer, I'm on second string I'm trying to get on first thought" she said as she turned a lopsided grin at her.

" wow you must be good, I can lay soccer at all, my mom thinks I shouldn't because she's the manager in the beauty patron, it's so boring up there, I mean what's the point of trying to act like a rich snob anyway?" she saw him raise his eyes brows.

"My mom said I….my sister should join too, she's going to be there this Saturday, she hates it too but mom kinda pushed her into it" she looked at him funny but didn't put too much thought it into it. As they were walking around talking the bell rang and students already filled the hallways.

"well I gotta go get my bag, my names K...Miroku by the way" she said she had been making this kind of little mistakes but Sango didn't thought of them as much so she let them pass withought a car. Anyws the guys was a really, really nice guy except he kinda acted a little just tiny bit guy and kinda looked like a girl but she liked him a lot.

"Sango, nice to meet you" they shook hands as a couple people looked at him and Sango as they parted and walked away.

My view

Kagome ran to the Gym as a couple boys got out and she tried to get inside, she could so she had to wait until they were all out.

"Hey where you go, it sure didn't take the whole period to get to the principal did it?" asked Kouga laughing.

"Leaving him along Kouga" Fujita said as he dragged Kouga and a smirking InuYasha behind him.

"Boys" she mumbled as she walked in. she quickly went tot the restroom changed and come out. Next period he had all three boys and that girl Sango it was science and today they had to have partners too.

"As you all know today we have that important experiment, I will give each of you an egg to take car of for a week, if you break the egg you will automatically get a zero in this project and it counts 60 of your grade. A couple people complained but the teacher went on as if he didn't hear anything.

"Partners are" he started called out one girl and one boy.

"Kouga and Ayame" he groaned as the red headed girl with a band on her head smiled at him.

"Good one Kouga" InuYasha laughed at him.

"Shut it mutt-face" he said.

"We have two lat boys and no more girls" the teacher looked at InuYasha and at Kagome.

"Heck no!" InuYasha shouted as the teacher smiled at him.

"If not you're going got get a zero and your grade can't drop and lower than it is" the teacher said.

"Fine, who is" he glared at the teacher who pointed at a day dreaming Kagome. Unknown to Kagome she was staring out the window where Sango had thought that she was staring at her, she smiled at her. Kagome who saw a bird land on a pretty flower smile at the beauty of it making Sango blush deep red. InuYasha had been watching the two and got angry at 'Miroku' trying to steal his girl.

"Hey perv, what do think you're doing?" he pulled the collar of his uniform tie and pulled him face to face.

"What's wrong with you man, let go" Kagome almost screamed but was calm since she wasn't feeling all that good.

"She" he pointed to Sango who was now getting busy with her partner who was just staring at her really" is mine, got it" he said as the other boys laughed at Kagome's face.

"You mean Sango?" she pulled from the grip and looked at Sango.

"I'm not interested we're just friends" he said. All the boys' mouth dropped.

"How'd you get her to be your friend? She does date anybody from this school she thinks that all boys are immature" Kouga said mimicking her voice at the end of his sentence.

"I don't blame her" he said as all boys looked at her and their partners well working I guess.

"If you didn't get an egg come and get one" the teacher said. Kagome got up and walked to the from of the room as Sango got up too. The other boys watched as they greeted each other and started talking about stuff.

"So if your bother doing better?" they heard Miroku ask.

" yeah his fever's doing, I'm going to see him today too…..um….I was wondering if you could come with me, I mean to my house to see Kohaku, thats his name" they were amazed by how he was able to do that but the guy looked gay for kami's sake.

" well se ya around" Kagome said as she smiled at Sango and walked to her table with the boys looking at her like…w….t…f just happened?

"How do you do that?" InuYasha asked as she sat down.

"dunno, she's very pretty, and she goes to the beauty patron, I know her from there" she said as the boys looked at her" my sister goes there" she covered up. Now that she remember she had talked to Sango in the beauty patron when she once went there being forced by her mom it was hard sometimes to day no.

"You never told me if your sisters hot you know" Kouga said as Kagome raised an eye brow at her

"I think I might have a picture of her, good thing she remember to buy a boys walled or else. She opened up the walled and took out a picture of herself with a red short dress about mid-thigh and her long hair past her shoulders. She gave it to Kouga who smirked when he saw it.

"Wow, she's hot" he said as Ayame glared at him but he didn't notice so she went on working.

"Let me see" InuYasha took the picture out of the Kauga's hand and looked at it.

"She sure is" he said as Fuji took it next.

"She's beautiful" he said and Kagome smiled, glad they like her.

"So when are we meeting this thick juicy hotty of yours" Kouga asked smirking, Kagome frowned.

"Hey that's my sister you're talking about" she said as InuYasha took it from Fuji and started looking at her then at the picture.

"You look like you're sister a lot" he said.

"Cuz we're identical twins" she said leaning back as she put the egg in the little box it come with.

"No wonder you act so gay" he said.

"No I do not" she said leaning up almost hitting the egg.

"Watch out that's my live in there" he said as he took the egg in his own hands.

"Don't you have your partner" she said pulling the egg in front of her and looking at him.

"You're my partner" he said as if it was the worst thing that could happen to him.

"Whatever" she mumbled.

"So when I'm I going o see your sister what her name anyway?" he asked as he leaned closer.

"Her names Kagome and don't even give in the thought of fucking her or I'll screw you" she said glaring t him, for the first time he was scared of this Miroku.

"Dude calm down I'm not all about fucking girls" he said as he rolled his eyes.

"You sure talk about it a lot" she said as he smirked trying to be innocent.

The bell ran in a minute and they all walked out.


	4. Chapter 4

she's the man

enjoy!

* * *

It's been weeks and Kagome was getting use the live of the new Miroku. She went to the patron every now and then on Saturdays and went over to her mom's place to visit. The boys had been calling her gay her and there and that was getting annoying. She was walking to the little cafe that was just outside school. She had gotten a plan from Sake to proof to the boys and halve the school that she wasn't gay and was a string 'boy' who liked girls. She walked up the hall her 'friends' trying to 'hide' so she wouldn't see them. But either way they were lucky or unlucky she walked up to them.

"Sup guys" she said as they waved at her weakly.

**The boy's point of view.**

As they waved at him they looked down trying to eat their pizza so he would somehow go away or something. But instead they heard a voice calling his name.

"Miroku, is that you?" they looked up to see a hot girl walking to him with a smile planted on her face.

"Naomi? How you been sweetie?" he asked acting all cool as if it wasn't a problem. The girl kissed his cheek and looked at him.

"Why did you leave me, you know that I love you still right?" she looked at him not believing what they were hearing 'he had a girlfriend'.

"We needed to move up baby, you know the world is like that" he said as he smirked at her.

"Would you at least make love to me one last time before we part?" she asked sweetly.

"Sure baby anytime you need me you know my number" he winked at her as the girl smiled and kissed his cheek a gain and left. Only another girl to walk up to him. Almost passing him she turned around with a confused face as if trying to remember him or something.

"Miroku?" the girl asked looking up close to him.

"Sarah?" he asked back.

"Oh my gosh! I don't believe it" it was a girl from a magazine and she was a model! The boys' mouth couldn't get any low or other boys around.

"the last time I saw you is…."the girls face fell" when we broke up" she said low but enough for the boys to hear.

"He went out with a model? That's like….." Kouga asked as he watched the girl lean on Miroku's chest.

"Sarah calm down baby you know the reason why we could go on" he said as if it was not big deal. He whipped away Sarah's tears and kissed her cheek.

"You understood right baby, you know I don't like seeing you cry" he smiled at her sweetly as the girl sprang back to like.

"Yeah I'm sorry you know how I'm always emotional" she said as Miroku nodded his head.

"Well see ya" she turned around and looked at him" he slapped her ass lightly and she giggled walking away. When they thought it was over another girl about shoulder length to him walked up close to him face to face.

"Miroku I can't believe you, you pervert!" she shouted and kissed him on the lips. He kissed her back and put his hands on her waist. They pulled apart and she smiled at him pecking him again.

"I love you" she said and walked away.

" hey I'm getting a drink I'll be right back" he smiled at the and started walking to the bartender only a girl with long creamy legs a whole lot of make up and a mirror in her hands walked up to them.

"Hey hotty wanna get it with me" Kouga asked smirking at her while the other smirked at her too. She had on a pink short flexible skirt with a matching short blouse that was tied behind her.

" I would get near you with a 34-inch- pole even if you were the last guy on earth" she said as she looked at him disgusted " have you seen Miroku around here" they mouth dropped as they pointed to the bartender.

"Miroku get over here!" she shouted.

**My view.**

When Kagome saw Kikyo she panicked Sake was already gone and now she had to deal with the bitch on her own.

"We're over Kikyo, I don't want you no more!" he shouted not facing her.

"What! I say when we're over not you!" she shouted getting angry.

"I don't want you hoe, get away from me, the only reason I went with you was because I wasn't thinking and I haven't until now" she said trying to hide from her.

"Miroku you little pervert get over here!" she shouted stomping on her feet hard enough to break her hills.

"You can take off the mask Kikyo Halloween was over months ago' she said as the girl stopped chasing him around.

"Grrr, Miroku we're not over yet!" she shouted a she walked out and a couple people laughing. She walked to where InuYasha and his friends were sitting. They just looked at her.

"Who's she and all those ladies what are you anyways?" they asked looking at her confused.

"She's my x, she's crazy" he said as e looked at her stomp with her broken hill.

'Phew that was close" she thought as she finally left.

"And all those other girls?" InuYasha asked.

"My xs" she said leaning back.

"Wasn't Sarah and that first girl Naomi model of poise magazine and the other one from seventeen?" Kouga asked as Kagome peeked at him with her now open eye.

"Yeah" she said as they looked at her like 'seriously'.

"How'd you know them?" Fuji asked leaning a bit close.

"It's a small world, I'm tired I'll se ya later" she said getting.

"Not before you tell me how to get Sango" InuYasha pulled her into her sit.

"How about in the room I'm really tired I need some rest, and you got do me a favor too" she said as he let her go.

"What deal?" he asked as she turned round.

"You teach me how to play soccer and I'll get you closer to Sango.

"Deal, starting tomorrow" he said as he handed her him hand.

"Deal" she shook it and left.

Inu Yasha's view.

InuYasha walked to his dorm finding his roommate sleeping soundly but not for long. He jerked his head up when he opened the door and grinned at him.

"Hey" he said as he sad up crossing his hands Indian style and looked at him. The deal that they made had been coming well okay for Miroku but not him.

"Hey he said tiredly. He threw his books down and threw himself on his bed. Miroku walked to him and sat next to his bed.

"What's the matter?" he looked up to see a concern Miroku looking down at him.

"You have had a lot of girl but you still creep me out" he said as he moved a little bit farther from him.

"Whatever" he said shrugging his shoulders.

"It's Sango, I mad a fool of my self, I can't even talk to her probably, I mean, I've talked to girl but she makes me stutter and I hate that" he said leaning on the wall.

"You know girls are like boys, they just as afraid to talk to you as you are to them" he looked at him.

"What are you talking about Miroku; we guys are like wimps when it gets to the girl you really like" he said Miroku looked at him funny.

"So are you a wimp, come on if you never try it it'll never happen" InuYasha looked at her.

"I guess but how do start a conversation with her, I mean there's nothing you can talk about" he said sighing.

" you can talk abut anything, you can as her what's her favorite things to do, what's he likes, and what she hates and you can see if you have things in common" he said laying on Inu Yasha's bed.

"Yeah how do you star" Miroku got up and looked at him.

"Come on get up, I'm pretend to be Sango while you be you" he said pulling him to stand. InuYasha noticed how soft his hands were like a girls and how slender they were but he didn't question he gave a lot of signs to ask that simple thing.

"Okay so what do I say" he said as he stood there facing him.

"This is weird I man you don't look anything like Sango" he said as he pulled gently on his long silver hair.

"Okay I'll start" she cleared her throat and by surprise she asked.

**My view**

"You're really good in soccer" Kagome said in her girl voice. He jumped back.

"You sound just like a girl" he said pointing an accusing finger at her.

"I have a sister I'm really good at sound copying" she lied and he bought it she sighed in relief he had been able to always find a subspecies thing about her ever since he saw her.

"Okay" he said before answering.

"Thanks, so what do you like doing?" he sat down motioning him to site too. She sat next to him and smiled.

"I like playing soccer, always been my favorite, I go to the patron" he looked t her unsure.

"Hey I'm saying so don't get any ideas" she said as he just nodded his head.

"And I enjoy um……..eating pizza yeah" he looked at her unsure but went on.

"Pizza's my favorite food" he said as he leaned down.

"It's hot" he said as he took off his t-shirt showing off his muscular. She got up and walked sit on her bed facing him. He looked at her but didn't say anything.

"So what do **you** like to do?" he asked but she was a little confused so she answered as Sango.

"Well me and girlfriends like to um…..you know what girls do" she said in particular trying to sound happy.

"No mean t you not you as in Sango, sometimes I think I'm out of leagues for liking her, don't know why but I do and don't ask" he said as she chuckled.

"It's not funny really" he said as he chuckled too.

"My sisters going to be at the beauty patron she would like to meet you" he looked at her.

"You mean that girl you showed us, as it think about she kinda looks like that x of yours, are yall triplets or something" he asked.

"Heck no, if I was related to that bitch might as well say suicidal be better that" he chuckled when she said that, she chuckled along. It was the best day but it was getting better.

"So why did you go out with her?" he turned to look at her his head in pal at the same time turned to his side. She blushed but he didn't see it so I was okay.

"Cuz she was hot and a toy to fuck around with" that was what exactly Miroku had told her why she went out with him.

"wow I never knew you would do that" he chuckled" but I like your style". She grinned at him, it was getting dark outside and it was starting to rain.

"I'm tired and ways I woke up very early. I'll be back" she walked to the closet and grabbed things in a bag and left.

* * *

please review 


	5. Chapter 5

she's the man

enjoy!

* * *

+++++++++++

InuYash's view

The next morning when InuYasha woke up he didn't see his roommate on his bed. He pulled on some pants as he noticed that his soccer ball wasn't where it usually was when he woke up and today he had woken up a little early. He walked to where they usually practiced and just behind there, there was this little field and a girl was there practicing. He was a little confused he was as she really god so he staid longer. She had raven long hair about in her mid back and was wearing a grey hoody usually the one Miroku wore. As he studied her harder she was wearing Miroku's cloths. She kicked the ball over her head and fell down due to the rain that rained last night.

"You're pretty good, are Miroku's sister" she looked a little shocked at first but smiled sweetly at him. He liked the smile and she was very pretty just like from the picture.

"Yeah and you must be InuYasha" he nodded and shook her hand when she handed it to him. The hand felt familiar but he shook it out of his mind and smiled at her.

"I guess you must know my brother?" they started walking to campus.

"Yeah he's my roommate, how did you get his cloths?" she shrugged her shoulder. He gave an extra key to the room" she said as he smile.

"What do you like to do, I know you play soccer what else" she giggled and looked at him.

"My brother told you I go to the beauty patron?" he nodded his head.

"Well other than soccer and beauty patron I have nothing much to do except going to parties and all that" he laughed, she just smiled at him.

"How about this weekend, you're going to that fair rite?" she nodded her head as they entered their dorm finding Kouga and Fuji there.

"We'll go together" she nodded her head.

"But mom faltered me to the kissing boot" she looked up at him unsure.

"Damn, you look hotter than I thought even thought you are in that gay ass's cloths you still turn me on baby" Kouga put his hands around

"My brother isn't gay you moron" she said as Kouga smirked.

"I like them feisty babes" InuYasha hit him on the head as he turned to look at her.

"What was that for mutt-face" he growled at her.

"Back off Kouga leave her alone and stop giving her those sick complements" he said as Kouga looked up in his face.

"I thought your girl was Sango, you just can't go all around claiming all the hot chicks" Kouga. InuYasha glared at him 'Kagome didn't know that he had a crush on someone else' he thought as he hit him again.

"Is not as if we're going out, just because I like her doesn't mean that I can't interact with to other girls" when he said that he looked down at Kagome. He saw a kinda disappointed look in her eyes ass he turned to him "well I'll se ya at the fair" and like that's he walked out.

"Great now look what you dick head did" he said as he threw himself on the bed.

"What's with you, I've never seen you worry about anyone but Sango, you like her that much?" Kouga sat next to his friend.

"I don't know I feel like I know her somehow, I feel comfortable with her, I don't know I just met her" he said as he turned around, it's Saturday I need to go back to sleep" he said as he pulled his blanket up to his head.

"No you dick head it's Friday morning" he said.

"Well I'm skipping" he said.

"It's your loss" Kouga said as he walked to the door noticing that Miroku was missing.

"Where's the gay ass?" he asked looking at InuYasha who turned to look at him.

" I thought he was practicing but when I went to the field I found Kagome there, I don't know where he's at" as if on cue Miroku walked in the room with a buggy pan on and a buggy pant with a lot of things like a guitar in his hands.

"Hello people I'm back!" he said as the two boys looked at him.

"Where did you go I thought you went practicing?" InuYasha said as he sat up.

"Nope" he said as he sent everything there. He looked at the already made bed but didn't say anything.

"So what's up with everyone" he asked cheerily.

"You're different today" Kouga said.

"Ooh a lady, hey miss, miss wait up" he ran out the door as the girl stopped and looked at him. He rubbed her butt a couple times before the girl slapped him.

"You're defiantly different from how you been acting" InuYasha got out of bed compliantly now sitting there looking at the new Miroku.

" anyways I'm not going to stay here for a long time gotta go, change first" to say the truth the boys had never seen the early Miroku change in front of people he was always go to the bathroom or something. The now Miroku took off his shirt showing a boy's regular body, he looked like he worked out so they didn't bug asking.

"Where are you going?" Fuji asked sitting down in Miroku's bed.

"I'm going o see my dear sweet pretty sister, I haven't seen her in a long time you guys wanna come with?" he asked.

"I'll call her first" he said as he got his cell phone and dialed her number.

"Hey sis, are you at school…….. Guess what I'm back!" the other guys looked confused they were confused.

"I'm coming home to see you then, is mom home...oh okay, I hope she didn't notice anything you kept it real right...oh of course sweet sister" he said as he pulled the phone out of his ear.

"Stop calling me that!" the others could hear her on the other side.

"Sure sweet darling sister" he said this time Kagome didn't say anything.

"I'm skipping school" he said and laughed innocently.

"Okay bye" he said as he pulled his shirt on.

"Lets go she's home, she got a fever today just a view hrs ago and mom said she could stay" he said.

"But she was here a couple hrs ago" InuYasha said.

"I guess she must have gotten it when she got home, what she doing here anyway?" he turned to close the door when everyone was out.

"She said you gave her an extra key" InuYasha was getting curios.

"Are you and Kagome identical twins?" Miroku nodded.

"Do you go out with Kikyo?" Miroku looked at him as if he was crazy.

"That hoe, I broke up with her, I was just keeping her around to fuck ha" they didn't say anything but still there was something missing, out of the picture.

A couple weeks passed and there was a game they had Miroku had once again gone back to London leaving Kagome to be him once again, they were confused how his attitude suddenly changed but didn't bother asking.

"Hey the game is tomorrow ready you guys!" Kagome hyper like shouted as she entered the room with her bag.

"Yep can't wait" InuYasha said as his friends followed.

"Well get a good night sleep cuz tomorrow we're going to kick that schools ass" she said.

"Yeah, and you sleep …"he yarned "………. 're important person" he feels asleep. Kagome made sure he was deep asleep before sneaking out of the room, going to the showers taking a bath and coming back in the room. She looked at him she smiled, she somehow felt close to him and a tight friendship was forming. She could remember just how his lips tasted in the kissing boot that day.

Flash back

"Next!" Kagome shouted when she finished with an old man who had a silly grin on his face when she had kinda forcefully kissed him. In walked InuYasha with a line full of tickets.

"How mush kisses do I get?" he asked smirking at her.

"As much as you want" she said smiling at him. H sat the seat in front of her and leaned in. she closed the gape as they more like made out while the others waited. They practically made out until his tickets were over, by the time they were done with his line of tickets everyone was gone from the line.

"Thanks, I don't think I wanted to kiss that many people" she said smiling and another girl taking over suddenly surprised that there was no one there but didn't mind.

End of flash back.

She kissed his forehead and whispered in his ear.

"Night Yasha" and went to her bed hoping to god that he didn't wake up.

* * *

please review 


	6. Chapter 6

She's the man.

* * *

When the game was over Kagome felt the urge to laugh at Hojo's face but she couldn't, she had to stay far away as possible from him because he'd know her from anywhere. To bad for her lucky wasn't on her side, when the game was over Kagome's team beating Hojo's team 56 to 20 they had o shake hands. When It come her turn to shake his hands he looked closer to her.

"Kagome? What the fuck are you doing here" she tried to slap him but he kept it on.

"No wonder you haven't…ow…been at…….ow……..ow! Fuck what's wrong with you!" She didn't say anything instead she glared at her.

"Baby I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say those words I was just afraid that the team was going to hate me, I mean boy are boys after all" he said as he held her waists.

"Hojo get away from me" everyone was staring at them some saying 'I knew he was gay" an others just quiet. Sango was in the stands when she saw this she ran to him.

"What's going on Miroku?" she asked as by surprise another voice answered. Miroku being his sneaky self he had returned from London and had come to school to find out that there was a big game so he come down and now he was wondering why he was doing on the field as people shouted his name, he didn't mind that part, the part he minded was why he was at field when he was sitting in the stands.

Sango looked at who answered.

"I wasn't calling you I was calling Miroku, who are you anyways you look kinda alike" she said as she looked at her then back at Kagome who was now really interested in the muddy green grass.

"I'm Miroku, Kagome what are you doing here?" when he started the sentence was rough when it come to his sister he was soft.

"I'm sorry I wanted to proof to couch that a girl can play just like a boy, see I made it to a string and I'm a girl" some people were like…..oooooooookay. But other like the ones who believed he was gay kinda understood cuz you couldn't really believe a boy would act the way she did unless you're gay of course.

"I don't believe you" Sango said as she looked at Kagome.

"I'll proof it" everyone gathered around as she pulled the wig showing her long raven hair.

"Hey it's Kagome" Kouga said who was interested in Ayame early now noticing what was going on.

"How could you?" it was Inu Yasha's voice, and the voice sounded hurt.

She turned to him; she looked on the ground to ashamed to look at him.

"Why didn't you tell me and I thought you were my friend" he said as he started walking to the school.

"InuYasha wait!' she shouted but he walked on.

"Explanation still needed Mrs. Know it all, how you I thought you were my friend too" Sango said as Kagome turned to her too. They had become best friends when they were at the beauty patron and told her how much she had liked her brother and hopped to go out with him one day which put Inu Yasha in the middle cuz she knew that he like her but she didn't want to hurt his feeling so she never asked her as Miroku out because of that.

"Sango wait" she said ass he looked on the ground "no one knew about this, no one was suppose to know, because it rally didn't include any of ya'll I didn't want to hurt anyone, I just wanted to proof couch wrong, I wanted him to know that a girl can do anything a boy can, so I got my change when Miroku left to London and come to his school so I could join the soccer team because the girls soccer team at Shikon academy was cut off and we couldn't join the boys team" tears were running down her face as he said this Sango felt bad 'she did it to proof everyone wrong and for herself and here I'm getting mad at her when even her brother didn't know' she thought as she signed.

"if you're my real friend then you'll understand if you don't then I guess we never were friends from the beginning.

"I'm sorry I guess I just snapped" she said hugging her. Other people started leaving and soon enough it was Sango Kagome, Miroku and Sake and her other girlfriends.

"They were the only people who knew Sake gave me the make over and Yumi, Ari and Yuri were there with me other than that no one knew" Sango smiled at her.

"So you're Miroku?" she turned to Miroku who had been looking at her for a long time.

"Yes and I would love for you to go out with me" he said as he blushed smacking himself mentally for saying that.

"Okay" she said as she took hold of his hands making Kagome remember that InuYasha was still mad at her.

"Anyways when did you come back Miroku?" Kagome asked.

"Just right now and I heard there was a game an I was the star" he smirked at her as she smile.

" being you is really hard, always hiding to take showers and trying to be a boy is a really hard thing" she said " and they're nasty, Sango did I tell you the first day of practice?" Sango shook her head.

"They were all naked! And they don't even care!" she shouted.

Miroku chuckled at his sister his new girlfriend, how easy was this, his sister got him A+s and now she even got him a present. Well he had to help her some how, he sighed as he made a note to make sure he talked to InuYasha later on.

"Hey Kag?"

Hm?" she looked up at her brother ho was looking at her from the top of Sango's head.

"Thanks" he smiled at her.

"No prob it was worth it" she said smiling at him.

"You know, meet me at the practice field today around seven" he said as he smiled she gave him unsure look.

"But I have that patron party tonight, and I can't be late or mom will get mad or something" she said as they walked into school.

"Just be there okay" he said as they walked to the boys' dorm to get her stuff.

"Okay" she said as she walked in the dorm to get her stuff. InuYasha had somehow destroyed everything in the room now he was sleeping on his bed.

"Yasha? Are you asleep?" she called.

"What do want, get out of here already!" he shouted she flinched what he said hurt her bad.

"Okay" she swallowed the pain and huffed.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry and no one was really meant to know that not even my brother, parents knew it not even Sango even thought we were really close, so don't get mad at me cuz I didn't tell anyone and left you out" she said as she walked to the door. He turned around to look at her as he closed the door more like slammed it. He flinched as he sighed.

"I'm so stupid" he said as he lay down again only for the real Miroku to enter the room.

"Hey Sango said she wanted to meet you by the practice field around seven" InuYasha turned to look at his now new roommate. For some reason since they looked so much alike with Kagome he kept imagining him with long raven hair and soft rosy lips and with those soft playful chocolate brown eyes. He always knew that somehow he was going to find out that it was her but he always thought she would tell him that she was Miroku but he really didn't know that he was going to act like that. From the begging when she said she had an identical twin and talked like a girl he knew that it was her but never questioned her, he was even more surprised that he had gotten mad at her.

"So are you going to go" he looked up shook his head and looked clearly at MIROKU.

"No I don't like Sango anymore" he said as he turned to his early position.

"Okay fine meet Kagome at the soccer field" he said as he turned around.

"Why should I" his pride was taking over again.

"Because she loves you, you moron and don't you go hurting your self and my sister because of your doggedness" he said.

" fine don't rush" he said and some how he felt his heart bound and get a little nervous, he looked at his watch it was five pm. Wake me up at seven then" he said as he smiled and fell asleep.

Kagome waited and waited but she couldn't see her brother anywhere, finally to relief he saw a figure walk to the practice field.

"Miroku over here!" she shouted but as the person got closer she could tell she didn't know him.

"Hey missy if you wanna get raped keep shoutin' and we're about to turn the sprinklers on" the janitor said as he picked up something and headed to somewhere else.

"Gees people this days" she mumbled a she sat down. She was wearing a blue pant and a white shirt under a blue girl's hoody sweater; she had on black high hills but they we're long or anything. She sat down and faced to the forest that was just around the field not noticed the person who was walking toward her. he walked from behind her and sat down she still didn't notice him as he put his hands around her shoulder and pulled her to his hard chest. She didn't say anything.

" Miroku what took you so long, you told me to be here at seven sharp and you come here late and what are you doing!" she shouted getting up as the person kissed her neck.

"I was trying to say sorry for being a jerk but I guess as you action said it, you want me to……." He was cut off when she started to speak.

"You're apologizing?" he nodded his head "and also saying you wanted me to p…" he was cut off again as she hugged him.

"you understood if thanks Yasha I ow you a lot" she kissed his cheek, so friends again?" he shook his hands as she unpinned herself away from him.

"I want you to be my girl and a GIRL not anything else" she looked up at him and kissed him passionately on the lips. Due to lack of air they had to part and star at each other again.

" did I ever told you your eyes are one of the most amazing things that made me love you and your body of curse but don't forget the cute face on top" he chuckled and pressed his forehead again her.

"If you did I woulda thought you were gay but since I knew It was you I wouldn't have done anything" she looked at him trying her best to look angry making him kiss her again. She forgot about getting or trying to get mad at him and kissed him again.

" wow I never though I'll kiss those again" he chuckled " come on we can go to that beauty patron of yours' he said as he put his hand around her waist and they started walking to school.

"You knew I had a patron today?" she looked up at him.

"Come on you're my girl and always have been I guess how can I not know" he smiled sweetly at her.

"How was I you're girl?' she asked as he turned to look at her.

"Because I bought all those tickets so no one would kiss you except for me and made sure that all those who did kiss you played for it" he smirked at her as she hit him on the head.

"You're so over protective" she said as he held her tightly against himself.

"If I don't protect what's mine then what kind of man does that makes me?" she looked at him and shook her head to agree.

"I guess, lets go we'll be late" she trying to pull from him but would let go he just chuckled as she leaned don his chest.

They walked like that al the way to the beauty patron and it was just one person before they were next to they had to hurry and they ended up making everyone laugh, because InuYasha had his coat backwards and so was Kagome's dress. Her hair was a total mess and the flower she had were messed up, his hair was everywhere with a couple of whatever that was in there, but it was really freezy, he had lipstick every where on his face and Kagome's lips stick was messed up too and having a coupe all over her face and neck. Her eye make up were slightly on her face took on Inu Yasha's face, maybe it was that they were making out and forgot what they were doing until the very end? Oh well they sure had fun doing it.

* * *

review please 


End file.
